EP252
}} Fangs for Nothin' ' (Japanese: 'フスベジムのりゅうのきば！ Gym's Dragon's Fang!) is the 252nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 13, 2002 and in the United States on June 7, 2003. Blurb No sooner has Ash begun what he hopes will be his final gym battle in the Johto League than Team Rocket once again throws a wrench into his plans, making off with the Dragon Fang, an invaluable heirloom long held by the Blackthorn Gym. Ash and friends, along with the gym leader, give chase, but in their flight, Team Rocket leads them deep into a secretive area rarely visited by anyone but the Dragon Pokémon that dwell there. Perhaps angered by these uninvited guests, a large beast flies directly at Ash and friends as soon as they enter this area. Uncertain whether this shape be friend or foe, our heroes raise their guard and wait as it grows closer... and looms larger still. Plot The episode begins with and Clair on the battlefield, about to begin a three-on-three battle, with Kaburagi as judge. Clair leads off with , which Ash responds with . Pikachu tries to Kingdra, who easily shakes the attack off. This puzzles Misty and Brock. Kingdra responds with , which catches Pikachu. However, Pikachu manages to recover, and launches a attack, only for Kingdra to shake it off as well. Ash is also puzzled by why Kingdra is easily repelling Pikachu's attacks, to which Clair replies that, though Kingdra is evolved from a (a type, the reason which Ash made his decision to lead off with Pikachu), upon evolution it gains the type as well. Kingdra continues the battle with , which Pikachu returns fire with Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Jessie is lamenting the loss of , but is cheered up by the prospect of food. As Jessie is planning her revenge against Clair, the food meant to cheer her up is stolen from right under them. Though notices this, the others blame Wobbuffet (after hearing the voice of a hidden ) for eating all the food. However, they do manage to formulate a plan to steal the Dragon Fang. Back at the Gym, Ash is convinced to switch out Pikachu after a also fails to faze Kingdra. Sending in instead, Ash tries to use its psychic abilities to try and land a blow against Kingdra. Elsewhere, manages to sneak in and steal the Dragon Fang without setting off its infra-red alarms, however, an overzealous Wobbuffet manages to knock the group over, breaking one of the beams. The alarm reaches the battlefield, where, as Team Rocket was stealing the Dragon Fang, Noctowl had managed to land a on Kingdra, but a Hydro Pump had managed to break its momentum when Noctowl tried to throw it. Noctowl's also missed its mark thanks to Kingdra's , and Kingdra managed to land a Hydro Pump on Noctowl, about to knock it out just as the alarm sounded. Abandoning the battle, the group pursues Team Rocket, who had managed to commandeer a boat. The group uses , , , and to follow. Team Rocket escapes into the Dragon's Den, a cave in the middle of the water. Their pursuit in the cave leads them to the Dragon Holy Land, a place that Clair had once trained with Lance. Team Rocket is saved from falling down by the waterfall into the Holy Land by a , who Team Rocket convinces that they are trying to protect the Dragon Fang from Clair and the rest. Ash and his friends also manage to reach the Holy Land, and they split up to look for Team Rocket. Dragonite manages to fire a as a warning shot to the group, just as Clair arrives. Kaburagi explains that the Dragonite had once belonged to the first of Blackthorn City, and had never felt the same since her Trainer had passed away. However, they are unsure as to why Dragonite would assist Team Rocket. However, their thoughts are disturbed by a roar coming from a Pokémon flying towards them. Major events * begins his Gym against Clair, but it is interrupted due to trying to steal the Dragon Fang. * A begins to follow Team Rocket. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts =English dub debuts = * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Clair * Kaburagi Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; shadowed) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Clair's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * * Trivia * This episode marks the English dub debut of in the , as the episode it already debuted in never got dubbed in English and was banned almost internationally, including in , due to the controversial appearance of . * The English title to this episode is a pun on the phrase "thanks for nothing". * Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back and The Power of One can be heard. * This episode is featured on the Volume 8: Dragon copy of Pokémon Elements. * After Brock grabs onto Staryu, he remarks sarcastically, "This is a whole new experience." He may be referring to the time he clung to Staryu in the sea in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Errors * The narrator says that Clair agreed to begin the Gym battle after the ritual. However, in the previous episode, she said that she will battle after Dratini has shed its skin. Dub edits * James, as well as the rest of Team Rocket, refers to some type of as being doughnuts. In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=ארץ הדרקונים |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=ड्रैगन फंग चोरी हो गया! }} 252 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Der Drachenzahn von Ebenholz es:EP254 fr:EP252 it:EP252 ja:無印編第252話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第253集